A Herança Maldita
by Hidaka our Flow
Summary: Syaoran é o herdeiro de uma grande herança de seus antepassados.Algo que acarretou em várias mortes em sua família.Quando ele pensa que não há mais esperanças,que tudo teve um fim,uma luz surge no fundo do túnel. Fic Longa


**A Herança Maldita.**

Com parceria de: Sakura Lindah.

**Capítulo 1: **O sonho se acaba.

_- Não! Não! Você não sabe o que está fazendo! PAAARE! _

A voz de um homem desesperado por ajuda ecoava sobre um dos becos mais sombrios da cidade de Nova York. Era inverno, Nova York estava coberta pela neve, e os flocos de neve caiam majestosamente sobre os prédios e ruas. Não havia quase ninguém nas ruas,exceto por um homem que suplicava sua vida para um assassino.

- _De nada adiantará gritar. – _uma arma agora estava sendo apontada para o homem que suplicava por ajuda. – _Este é o fim. – _Alguém dizia com um sorriso sínico no rosto.

- _Não faça isso, não FAÇA ISS -_ o homem foi ligeiramente silenciado por um oco tiro disparado daquela arma, o homem caiu no chão e logo uma poça de sangue e logo se formou em sua volta.

- _Finalmente, me livrei de você. Daisuke. – _o assassino deu um sorriso vitorioso, fitando o homem que acabara de matar. Logo saiu de lá como um flash, sem deixar rastros.

Daisuke Dhe Flowright era o homem mais rico e bem sucedido de toda Nova York. Tinha um coração humilde, ajudava a maioria das pessoas que passavam por necessidades na cidade. Não se importava com sua fortuna, só se importava em fazer sua família e as pessoas á sua volta satisfeitas e felizes. Fora ensinado desde pequeno assim por seu pai, o famoso barão Hidetaka Dhe Flowright, que antes de morrer, havia deixado a herança com Daisuke por dois motivos, ele era mais responsável e maduro, além de ser o mais velho dos filhos. Hidetaka amava seu filho mais do que amava sua própia vida, sempre tava tudo de bom e de melhor para o filho, deixando muitas vezes Daisuke encabulado por ganhar tantas coisas e seu irmão mais novo não ganhar nada.

Enfim...

A família Dhe Flowright era uma família tradicional, de origem Japonesa. Era uma família majestosa, carismática e cheia de histórias de seus antepassados. A Família de Daisuke Dhe Flowright era composta de sua maravilhosa esposa, Yuuko, que era uma mulher muito decidida e amorosa e de seus dois filhos, Sawawa e Syaoran. Mas... Agora Daisuke só passara de uma vítima, uma vítima dos crimes de Nova York. Um tiro havia tirado-lhe a vida que lhe era tão preciosa, todos os sonhos daquele homem tinham tido um fim... Um fim trágico.

- _Por que... Por que você meu amor?! Não!Não... NÃAO!- _Uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros se debruçava no caixão do marido, estava chorando em prantos... Ela estava indignada por seu marido ter morrido daquela forma tão cruel. - _Oh Daisuke...Daisuke..porque? Porque você? Oh meu deus!Querido... Eu te amo muito..muito.._

- _Yuuko querida, não faça isto... _– uma voz doce colocava a mão sobre o ombro da mulher que estava debruçada sobre o caixão.

_- Arata... - _Yuuko se levantara e olhara para a mulher com um casaco cor vinho, uma saia lisa e preta de seda, com um pequeno coque nos cabelos negros e bem tratados, que havia a chamado – _Oh..Mil perdões..mas é que..eu não admito que ele tenha sido assassinado daquela forma tão fria!Não admito... Que tenha ido embora... Tão cedo! _– Yuuko dizia com seus olhos envolvidos por lágrimas.

_- É duro pensar nisto minha senhora, mas... Vê-la sofrer deste jeito..me deixa tão..preocupada.. – _dizia a mulher, com a mão sobre o ombro de Yuuko.

- _Obrigada por se importar assim comigo Arata, Agradeço-lhe muito. – _Yuuko limpou um pouco as lágrimas que não paravam de deslizar lentamente sobre seu rosto e pôs uma rosa vermelha sobre o caixão de seu marido, passando os dedos suavemente sobre o vidro que mostrava o rosto de Daisuke.

- _Mamãe, podemos vê-lo? – _uma doce garota tristemente sussurrava para Yuuko.

Sawawa era a filha mais velha, era educada e responsável, muito cordial e, além disso, cuidava de seu irmão mais novo Syaoran como se fosse um filho. Ela trabalhava como jornalista em um dos jornais mais prestigiados da cidade de Nova York. Era uma garota belíssima, os cabelos longos, castanhos e bem tratados, os olhos azuis. Atraía muitos olhares quando saía os rapazes sempre estavam á sua procura pelo fato de ela ser rica e bela. Tinha a beleza de sua mãe e a personalidade do pai, era muito teimosa e ciumenta às vezes, criando brigas com quem a tirasse do sério ou mexessem com seu irmão. Sim!Tinha um ciúme absoluto por Syaoran, vivia colado com ele em todos os locais, ele era tudo para ela. Mas... Ela iria fazer uma viagem de negócios para o Japão no próximo mês e estava agitava com tudo isto, mais ao mesmo tempo preocupada em deixar o irmão e a mãe sozinhos.

- _Sawawa? Oh! Querida... _– Yuuko se virou e olhou diretamente para a filha, que estava abraçada com o irmão mais novo –... _Bebê! – _Ela passou a mão gélida no rosto do pequeno garoto – _Onde estavam?_

_- Desculpe mamãe, estávamos lá atrás... Eu estava conversando com alguns vizinhos nossos... E... A imprensa me segurou um pouco... _

- _Ah claro... Estes hipócritas sempre aparecem quando alguma tragédia acontece! – ela disse indignada._

_- Realmente... É mesmo minha cara. -_uma belíssima voz com um tom doce se dirigia á Yuuko – _Em coisas boas eles nunca estão, percebes? – _o jovem não demonstrava felicidade e nem tristeza – _Ah, Olá Pródiga Sawawa, pequeno Syaoran e Doce Arata... é bom revê-los.. –_ ele sorriu docemente para os mesmos.

_- Fay! _– Yuuko se revirou e fitou o homem de cabelos loiros e lisos que estava parado em sua frente – _Oh! Que bom vê-lo aqui... Pensei que não viria!_

_- Tio Fay!É bom vê-lo também, não é Syaoran? – _Sawawa sorriu levemente, não demonstrando muita alegria pelo fato de ter se abalado com a morte do pai, fitou o garoto á sua frente, carinhando-lhe suas madeixas.

_- Sim... É bom vê-lo Tio. _– o garoto havia se pronunciado pela primeira vez naquela manhã, sua voz tinha um tom arrastado, fitou sua irmã por um momento e olhou para o Tio, se calando.

- _É bom revê-lo também, Senhor. – _Arata disse, olhando o rapaz que aparentava não ter mais que vinte e três anos.

_- Eu vim. Com muita dificuldade, mas vim. Para mim é muito difícil, meu irmão era a única lembrança que eu tinha de meus pais querida Yuuko, foi um grande choque para mim, como pra você... Ele foi morto de forma fria e... _- o rapaz não se agüentou, os olhos logo se encheram de lágrimas -... _Como Nova York pôde ficar tão violenta? COMO?!_

_- Oh... Tio Fay! Se acalme, quer um pouco d'água? _– Sawawa fitava seu Tio com tristeza, ainda abraçando Syaoran.

- _Eu estou bem!Estou bem... Não se preocupe com tal coisa, Logo melhorarei... Só quero ver meu irmão. Só isto... _– ele retirava as mãos do rosto, suas lágrimas escorriam sobre seu belo rosto comprido e doce, as lágrimas machucavam sua pele – _Daisuke... Daisuke!_

Ele correu até o caixão de seu irmão e ficou a observá-lo, o rosto de Daisuke estava inchado e seu olho esquerdo estava ligeiramente roxo, provavelmente ele teria sido espancado, antes de morto.

- _Tiraram meu irmão de mim! Meu único irmão... Minha única lembrança de meu pai e de minha mãe! Onii-san... Como pôde ir neste momento... Como? – _Ele dizia, enquanto abraça o caixão de seu irmão, desaguando em lágrimas.

- _Ele está bem abatido Mãe... _– Sawawa disse em um tom suave.

- _Sim... Todos nós estamos! Seu pai... Era um homem muito bom, como poderiam fazer isto com ele? _– Yuuko fitava sua filha com certa tristeza – _Só espero... Que ele não fique em depressão._

_- Luto para que a Senhora também não fique, me preocupo com você... Como se fosse minha filha... E torço para que a senhora não tenha este destino. – _Arata encostou sua mão sobre o ombro de Yuuko, falando confiantemente.

- _Obrigada Arata... Prometo-lhe que não vou decair deste modo, por mais que Daisuke me faça falta... A depressão não me afetará. _– ela olhou por um breve momento para Sawawa que lhe sorriu como se fosse um _"Isso, mãe! Seja forte..."_, olhando em seguida para Syaoran, que estava com o rosto confuso e parecia muito perdido em pensamentos. –_Meu amor... _– Ela se ajoelhou, acariciando o rosto do filho – _Não deve ficar assim, seu pai... Sempre estará conosco, sempre... Ele nunca nos deixaria._

_- Mas... Mamãe, ele... Faleceu. _– dizia Syaoran, com a voz arrastada.

- _Eu sei meu amor, mas... Ele está aqui. – _Ela encostou a mão no peito do garoto, onde ficara o coração, deu-lhe um sorriso sincero e ao mesmo tempo, melancólico. – _E sempre estará... Em todos os nossos._

_- Entendi Mamãe. _– o garoto dizia com clareza, fitando a mãe.

- _Que bom que entendera..._

- _Querida, acho que... Irei me retirar. Não me sinto bem... _- disse Fay, com a mão delicadamente encostando-se ao ombro de Yuuko.

- _Ah... – _Ela olhou Fay – _Está bem, espero que melhore... Fay._

_- Concerteza melhorarei Não se preocupem. – _Ele olhou todos a sua volta. _– Enfim, se cuidem e... Jaa nee. – _Ele lentamente se retirou cabisbaixa, com mexas loiras sobre seu rosto. Entrou em seu carro e seguiu até seu apartamento.

Fay Dhe Flowright era o filho mais novo do Barão Hidetaka. Diferente de Daisuke, ele havia sido criado com desprezo pelos pais, que não acreditavam em Fay, fazendo com que tudo na sua infância fosse passado para seu irmão Daisuke. Por este fato, Fay se revoltou contra os pais e seu irmão, se tornando um garoto rebelde na infância, fazendo seu pai o tratar com mais desprezo ainda, expulsando o filho da casa quando tinha 18 anos.

Ao chegar á seu apartamento,ao leste de Nova York, colocou seu paletó pendurado em um cabideiro e se sentou calmamente no sofá, comentando com si mesmo:

_- Oh... Eu estou tãããaao triste por sua morte Daisuke... – _Fay deu um riso sínico – _Como pôde ir neste momento? COMO? _– Ele ria de suas própias palavras, parecia muito divertido saber que seu irmão estava morto -... _Poderia ter ido antes, antes de arruinar minha vida!De arruinar os meus planos!De acabar com meus sonhos... _– ele se levantou enfurecido, fechando um dos punhos e socando a parede com força, expressando seu ódio pelo irmão falecido, ele percebera o que havia feito com a parede e abaixou a mão, dando um sorriso ainda mais sínico – _Eu não devo me estressar assim, afinal, logo eu terei a herança do meu Pai... – _ele dirigiu-se até um quadro que havia em sua estante, nele estavam presentes: Yuuko e Daisuke, Fay, Syaoran e Sawawa – _Menos um... _– ele fez um "x" com o dedo na imagem de Daisuke – _Faltam apenas três... Yuuko, Syaoran e Sawawa. _– ele sorriu – _Se bem que... Vai se tornar ainda mais fácil já que Sawawa vai viajar..._

Fay já era um homem feito, tinha os cabelos loiros e lisos, alguns delicadamente caídos em seu rosto. Seus olhos eram azuis como pedras preciosas, atraía muitos olhares nas ruas, era um grande mulherengo, a cada semana ele aparecia com uma mulher nova que só usava para prazeres pessoais. Não se apaixonava por ninguém, tinha desprezo total das mulheres... Pois quando era novo se apaixonara perdidamente por Yuuko,mas aquela mulher o abandonou,trocando-o pelo irmão Daisuke. Ah, como ele o odiava!Quando o barão morreu, Fay se aproximou do irmão, interessado na herança que o pai havia deixado. Mais depois de assassinar Daisuke, a herança seria toda dele e seu sonho de se vingar de Yuuko se aproximava. Claro, ninguém ia suspeitar dele... Para eles Fay era um homem tão bom e elegante, sorridente e carismático. Mais na verdade ele era um homem vingativo, assassino e orgulhoso, capaz de matar quantas pessoas fossem para conseguir o que tanto queria.

_...Continua no próximo capítulo._

* * *

Oi povo! Primeira fic minha... espero que gostem!

Se não,fiquem a vontade para chingar,chutar,brigar,espancar,matar o autou aqui *3*

IAOSJAIOSJAIOJSOAJSOAJSOA Bom,até o próximo capítulo de: _A volta dos que não foram!...Ops,Herança Maldita! /apanha_

Jaa nee :*

**_By: Flow._**


End file.
